


Impatient

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [5]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Blaine’s an asshole, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Flirting, Jealousy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: “Sorry about Blaine, (Y/N). He can be a dick sometimes,” said Chaz, avoiding your eyes.“Try all the time,” you muttered under your breath.In which you get a little sick of Blaine’s bullshit and he gets a little sick of your’s too.





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, despite this being a request based series, I’ve created something no one asked for. Enjoy!

A blast of cold wind cut through you. The mountain loomed before you as you sat near the ski patrol’s snowmobiles, waiting for Blaine to do… whatever it was he came here to do. Something about a guy and ski shenanigans. It was difficult to follow every vendetta your boyfriend developed against the various Kodak Valley visitors. Though the sun shone brightly, it did not warm you. It was too fucking cold to be outside. “Blaine,” you whined, fidgeting with the hem of your ski jacket. “I dunno if this is a good idea.” 

Your boyfriend turned to look at you, his eyebrows raised above his shades. “It’s a great idea. I thought of it. Relax, okay, babe?” said Blaine, a hint of condescension in his voice. He turned back to continue speaking with his second and best friend, Chaz, who gave you an understanding smile. 

You huffed and wrapped your arms around Blaine’s waist, nuzzling into his back. He stiffened slightly in your grip, but didn’t stop speaking. You leaned up to murmur in his ear. “Why don’t we just go back to the lodge and warm up?” You slid one hand into his jacket, but he swatted your hand away. 

“(Y/N),” he said seriously. “Don’t be stupid. Go sit back down.” 

God, he was so stubborn. “He’s not even here yet!” you protested. Your boyfriend glanced at you just long enough to let you know he was displeased. “Fine,” you said with a sigh. “Maybe I’ll just ask the new guy to take me back.” 

Blaine really looked at you then, fire in his eyes as he whipped off his shades. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said, steely and full of warning. 

“Oh? Wouldn’t I?” You turned and opened your mouth to call for Blaine’s newest ski patrol recruit. The sound was stifled when Blaine wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you tight against his side. 

His breath was hot against your ear. “You’re being a very bad girl,” he said, just loud enough for you to hear. You flushed, your eyes flicking to Chaz, who was looking at you two with a puzzled expression. “I ought to punish you.”

The blush on your cheeks deepened. “You wouldn’t dare,” you muttered. 

You could feel his smirk. “Oh?” said Blaine mockingly. “Wouldn’t I?” Then, he slapped your ass and gently pushed you over to Chaz. “Take her back to the lodge, Chaz. Make sure she goes to my room and stays there,” ordered Blaine. 

You huffed at the order, but knew better than to disobey. Chaz gave you a sheepish smile and slid onto a snowmobile. You slid on behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, making sure Blaine watched you make yourself very comfy. Too comfy, you were sure, but where would you be without a little rebellion?

Blaine’s eyes burned as you rested your cheek against Chaz’s back. His red lips tightened into a thin line when you twiddled your fingers at him in a wave before Chaz drove off, leaving a puff of snow in your wake. 

When he pulled up to the lodge, Chaz hastily dismounted and helped you off, his hands lingering on your waist for just a moment too long for it to be accidental. He cleared his throat. “Sorry about Blaine, (Y/N). He can be a dick sometimes,” said Chaz, avoiding your eyes. 

“Try all the time,” you muttered under your breath. 

He nodded towards the lodge and set his hand on your lower back, gently leading you inside. “Better get inside. I think the temperature is dropping.” 

Once inside, Chaz was quick to start building a fire, leaving you to your own devices despite Blaine’s instructions. You lounged on the couch in the main room and watched him work. Once he was finished, and a rather impressive fire began to blaze, Chaz rubbed his hands together and smiled at you. “Hot chocolate?” he suggested. 

“Chaz,” you said with a grin, “you read my mind.” 

Soon, you had a warm mug of cocoa in your hands and were leaning slightly against Chaz’s arm, chatting amicably with him as the snow fell softly outside. Despite the warmth emanating from the fire and your cup, you shivered. “You still cold?” Chaz asked. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you to his side. “Better?”

“Much,” you agreed, shifting to get more comfortable. 

The tell tale sound of the snowmobiles pulling up caused you to sigh. “I guess I better go,” you said as you stood up. Chaz stood up as well and you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for keeping me company.” 

“Yeah,” he said, his cheeks reddening. “Of course.” 

You took your mug and quickly made your way up the stairs, slipping into Blaine’s room before the front door opened. You made yourself comfy on the bed and picked up the book you had on the bedside table. You had just opened it when Blaine entered the room, already shucking his jacket off. 

“Hi baby,” you said brightly, setting your stuff down. 

He grumbled a reply. You hopped off the bed and stood in front of him, easily unbuttoning his overshirt. Blaine let you do this, his blue eyes burning a hole into your forehead. “Still mad at me?” you asked, helping him shrug off the flannel. 

“You should have been patient,” he said. 

You looked up at him, and startled when you saw a cut below his eye that was beginning to bruise. “Oh my God,” you said, alarmed. “What happened?”

Blaine smiled coldly. “He managed to get a hit in before I laid him out.” 

“Oh, baby,” you cooed. You gently prodded around the injury, watching him wince when you get too close. You took his hand and sat him on the bed, scrambling around for the first aid kit. After unearthing it, you climbed on his lap and tilted his head up, using an antiseptic pad to clean the split skin. “Did you kick his ass?” 

“Of course,” Blaine scoffed, offended you would even ask. 

You smiled and kissed him softly, running your hand through his hair. “He deserved it for hurting your pretty face,” you said. 

“Not like it matters. I’ve got more important things to worry about.” Those big, beautiful blue eyes of his squinted at you. “Like your punishment, for instance.” 

“Aw, Blainey, you’re not really gonna punish me, are you?” You pouted and scooted closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I just got fussy, s’all,” you explained. “I wasn’t being bad.”

“Oh?” he asked. “Then what would you call getting cuddly with my best friend? Is that good girl behavior?”

You bit your bottom lip, diverting your eyes. “No,” you said slowly. “Maybe not.” 

“No,” he agreed. “In fact, I bet you did it just to make me jealous.” 

Busted. “Maybe a little,” you admitted. “But you weren’t giving me what I wanted.” You added some whine to your voice and pressed against him, moving your hands to the bottom of his turtleneck. 

“What did you want?” he asked, his voice a teensy bit gruffer, like it always got when you turned him on. 

In reality, you just wanted him for his body heat, but you decided to tweak the truth a little. You leaned in to murmur in his ear. “You.” 

Blaine groaned softly and pulled you into a kiss, one hand tightly wound in your hair, the other pressed hard into your lower back. You rolled your hips down, gasping softly at the feel of his erection. “I guess,” Blaine grunted, “I could give you what you want.” 

He stood, bringing you with him. You squealed, clinging tightly to him, until he turned and pressed you into the bed. Blaine’s mouth attached to your neck like a hoover, leaving noticeable hickeys, effectively staking his claim on you. You couldn’t find it in you to care much. When he bit down, you keened. “Blaine!”

“That’s my girl,” he cooed, pressing sloppy kisses down your neck. Blaine pulled back and pushed up your sweater. The movement was rough, causing your breasts to bounce. “No bra?” he asked in awe. “Maybe you’re naughtier than I thought.” 

You were about to explain that you took it off when you got to his room, but then, oh, his lips were on your nipple, sucking until the skin pebbled. You let out a breathy moan. He looked up at you, a satisfied smile on his face. His hair was mussed from your hands and fell just above his eyes, which were fixed on you. “You’re so handsome,” you breathed, pushing his hair back. God, that hair. Definitely high up on the list of your favorite Blaine features. 

Blaine let you get mushy for a moment, even being patient as you squeezed his face and pulled him into a loving kiss. “This isn’t about me,” he said when you parted from him. His hands went to the waistband of your pants. “Up.”

You lifted your hips and wriggled out of your pants with his assistance, and sat up so you could fully remove your sweater. Next, you went about undoing his belt. Well, you would have, if he hadn’t stopped your hands with a shake of his head. “Turn over,” ordered Blaine.

“Bossy,” you tsked. “Not until you take this thing off.” You tugged at his turtleneck with your best puppy dog eyes. 

Blaine obliged, pulling his sweater off and tossing it away. Reflexively, you sighed at the sight of your shirtless boyfriend. You reached out and he stepped closer, letting you run your hands over his abs. “I love you,” you sighed. 

“Uh huh,” he said flatly. “Lovey shit won’t help you this time. Turn over.”

You stuck your tongue out at him before you did as he asked. “I mean it, asshole,” you muttered. 

“I know,” hummed Blaine, his hands skimming over the backs of your thighs. “I love you too. Even if you were bad today,” he added as an afterthought. 

His hands gripped your hips and hauled you up onto your knees. Blaine dragged your panties down, spreading your legs more with his knee so you were fully presented to him. “Good,” he cooed. He touched the back of your thigh, making you jump. “Easy, babe. I haven’t done anything yet. Don’t be so squirrelly.” 

You muttered apologies into the mattress and tried to relax. 

Blaine kept you waiting for what felt like hours, the coil of nerves in your stomach coiling in your stomach until you were on edge and shivering. His fingertips ghosted over your slit, his index finger just barely pressing in. Oh great. He was going to tease you, and knowing Blaine, he would be for a while. 

You groaned and shifted, trying not to push back. He could be positively cruel when he wanted to, and you wanted this punishment to be quick. 

You moaned when he pressed his finger against your clit, his thumb slowly sliding inside of you. You clenched around him slightly, trying not to whine. 

“That feel good?” he asked. You could hear the self-satisfied smile in his voice. Blaine hummed when you nodded. “Of course it does. You want more?” You hesitated a second before nodding again. “Good girl,” he praised. Blaine pulled his hand back and slid two fingers inside you, causing you to gasp. He moved so slowly, he had you clawing at the mattress as you fought the urge to move. 

While he fingered you, his free hand roamed over your lower half, skating over your thighs and gripping your ass. He was driving you crazy. One spot, you could handle, but his indecision made you want to scream. 

“Blaine,” you whined pitifully. 

Blaine pulled his hand away and you whined even louder. “Quiet,” he ordered, gently this time. He settled on his back the bed next to you and gestured for you to come closer. You crawled towards him and he grabbed your hips. “You’re gonna sit on my face, okay?” 

His words sent a jolt through you. All you could do was nod mutely and let him get you in position, helping you straddle his face. “Don’t move unless I tell you,” he murmured just loud enough for you to hear. He gripped your thighs with ferocity and you lowered yourself, close enough that you could feel his breath tickle your skin. 

Blaine pulled you down and slid his tongue into you without warning, causing your breath to hitch. He was merciless, alternating between thrusting inside you and flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue. “Oh, God,” you moaned. 

His grip on your thighs tightened painfully, blunt nails digging into soft flesh. You shuddered and your hips jerked. Blaine lifted you up just enough to hiss “Be still,” before going back to torturing you. You tried your best, honest, but you couldn’t help but squirm. 

You were panting and shaking when Blaine pulled away, licking his lips. “Off,” he said, releasing you. You nearly collapsed as you laid back on the bed. 

He slid two fingers over your pussy, wetting them before pushing them roughly into you. You cried out and gripped his shoulders tightly, your back arching. You were near to tears. “Please, Blaine, I can’t—“ you panted. 

“You wanna cum, (Y/N)?” Blaine brushed his thumb over your over sensitive clit. Your body jerked and you managed to nod, biting your lower lip so hard you could taste the tang of blood. 

He hummed and pulled his hand away. You whimpered, cunt clenching around nothing. “Please let me cum,” you begged. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise!”

Blaine smirked. “You promise, huh? You must pretty desperate.” He crouched between your legs, considering you. Somehow, he was still wearing his jeans. 

Your head cleared a little as your body relaxed and pulled back from the edge. You arched your back, watching the way Blaine’s eyes flicked to your breasts. “Blainey,” you cooed. His gaze was unfocused as he looked at your face. “Will you fuck me?” 

He palmed the bulge in his pants. “You want my cock, baby?” he asked. It seemed like the dominating persona he put on was starting to slip a little, and your punishment was about to end. 

You spread your legs further. Even though he just had his face buried between your legs, Blaine still managed to look at you with hungry eyes. “I want your cock so bad,” you said, brushing your fingertips lightly over your pussy. “Need you inside me. Wanna cum on your cock.” 

Those were the magic words. Blaine quickly undid his belt and stood, pushing his jeans to the ground, leaving him in his usual white briefs. The tip of his cock was just visible above the waistband, and then they were off completely. You had mere seconds to bask in his nude glory before he covered your body with his. Blaine held his cock in his hand and rubbed the head against your clit, creating the most delicious friction. 

He pushed in you slowly, letting you adjust. You lifted your hips a little to get the angle right, and then, oh— He was pressed against your cervix, drawing a gasp from you. “Blaine,” you breathed, tugging on his shoulders so he laid against you and you could tangle your hand in his hair. Your other hand clutched his back, nails digging into tight muscle. Blaine’s thrusts were relentless. His hips snapped against your inner thighs with each move. 

You moved the hand on his back down to his taut ass, your nails digging deliciously into the flesh. You didn’t miss the way he shuddered. A lazy smile spread across your face and you moaned in his ear, feeling him shudder on top of you again. 

“Say my name,” mumbled Blaine against the shell of your ear. 

“Blaine!” you moaned. His hips pistoned harder and he sat up, gripping your hips. You could tell he was getting close from the dazed look on his face and the way his breathing stuttered. His name became a steady stream flowing from your mouth as you met his thrusts, seeking your climax before his. Blaine seemed to be thinking similar thoughts. His thumb found your clit and his hips stuttered to a slower speed as you clenched around his cock. “So close,” you purred. 

“Cum for me, (Y/N),” Blaine commanded. 

Seconds later, your walls fluttered around him and your eyes rolled back in your head as you orgasmed, heavenly heat flowing through your limbs. Blaine was close behind you, pulling out just in time to spill his cum onto your stomach. 

As you attempted to catch your breath, dutiful Blaine cleaned you with the help of some kleenex and laid next to you. He wore that dizzy smile he always did after sex, his blue eyes bright with bliss. 

You curled up to him once you could breathe properly and nestled your head against his shoulder. Blaine covered you both with the sheets and pulled you closer. Your leg draped familiarly across his stomach. A comfortable silence settled over you. 

“I love you,” you murmured sleepily, touching his cheek. 

“I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “So much.” 

You giggled. “You getting soft on me?” 

“Soft on you?” he scoffed. “Never. I’m rock hard 24/7.”

“Must get tiring,” you mused. You lightly tapped his cheek. 

Blaine grinned. “Shut up and take a nap,” he said.

“Bossy.” You wiggled around to get comfortable and pushed at his side, waiting for him to arch his back so you could slip your arm under him. Once he did so, you were completely comfortable, and you followed his order, slipping into sleep easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Blaine is an underated Seb character.
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, and please, PLEASE, request something.


End file.
